Raphael Assuncao vs. Johnny Eduardo
The fight was the bantamweight debut of Raphael Assuncao. Fights R1: Assuncao comes out and controls the center of the cage early. Eduardo throwing a nice leg kick and is looking to find his range. Eduardo showing better footwork as they exchange leg kicks. Assuncao keeps pressing forward. Eduardo lands a big right hand on Assuncao’s inside leg kick. 1-2 from Assuncao finds a home. Eduardo now controlling the center of the cage. Assuncao throws a lazy jab and Eduardo is starting to find his pocket. Eduardo with the lead kick to the body and Assuncao has seen enough. Assuncao drives Eduardo to the cage with a single leg and finishes it landing in Eduardo’s guard. Assuncao’s left leg is welted up from lo kicks. Assuncao looking to stay busy with GNP landing some short elbows. Eduardo doing a good jump keeping Assuncao contained by Assuncao is starting to control the round. Ref Mario Yamasaki stands the fighters back up and Eduardo looks thrilled as he presses forward with strikes. Assuncao looking more fatigued but is throwing heavy overhand rights. Assuncao looks for a spinning backfist but is block. 10-9 Assuncao R2: Eduardo not wasting time pressing forward right away. Assuncao clinches but Eduardo lands on top. Assuncao looks to sweep with half guard getting back to his feet as Eduardo bails. Assuncao presses Eduardo against the cage in an over/under and works for a single leg. Eduardo able to defend and goes back to the center of the cage. Eduardo lands a nice right cross and a lead low kick then a rear low kick. Assuncao shoots for a double leg under an Eduardo right hand but Eduardo sprawls fast and effectively. Assuncao works into an over under agains the cage and looks for a takedown. Eduardo defends well as they break. Assuncao now lands a solid 1-2 but gets hit with a spinning back kick. Assuncao again goes for a clinch and he gets behind Eduardo and gets the back with hooks! He has Eduardo belly down for a moment but Eduardo able to roll with both men on the their back. The round ends with Assuncao landing strikes from the backmount and he steals the round! 10-9 Assuncao R3: Some early exchanges as Eduardo is still in range on his feet but hes behind 2 rounds and not showing enough aggression. Assuncao now starting to land a hard and fast jab repeatedly. Low kick now from Assuncao and a hook cross combo. Another Jab from Assuncao as Assuncao lands a nice single leg. Eduardo switches to an ankle lock and Assuncao does the same. Assuncao standing over Eduardo landing solid punches as Eduardo plays 50/50 guard without much success. Left after left lands to the face of Eduardo. The ref stands them up and Eduardo seems to sense hes behind with a minute left. Eduardo stil not doing enough to take back this fight not doing much more than footwork and one shot at a time. Assuncao gets hit with a right as he slips and gets right back up. Assuncao looks very confident now on his feet as the last horn sounds. 10-9 Assuncao Official: Raphael Assuncao def Johnny Eduardo Unanimous Decision (30-27 30-27 30-27)